How Ya Like Me Now?
by BlackRosary
Summary: Sakura is tired of being a wimp. She finds out about her own secret roots and pursues it. When she returns it's a shock for everyone. SakuraNaruto Pairing later on
1. Tears of a Ninja

**How Ya Like Me Now?**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything pertaining to Naruto. I do however own the storyline and an Ipod.

BTW this isn't some namby pamby wimpy Sakura story. She will be doing some serious butt kicking later. 

------------------------------------------

A tear hit the ground shattering like glass on impact as a pretty pink haired girl attempted to rebuild the shards of her devastated life. Looking down at her clenched hands another furious tear rolled down her cheek. 'I'm weak' she thought 'so very weak.' A feeble smile made its way to her face as she remembered "the good old days" when things were simpler. "Simpler my foot" she mumbled to herself.

Sauske had run off and Naruto chased after and dragged him back for Sakura. Then Naruto proceeded to go off to train with Jiraiya-ecchi coming back only recently while Sakura had trained with Tsunade-sensei and Sauske with Kakashi-sensei. The running joke name for Sauske's training with Kakashi-sensei was "How To Act Cool And Aloof 101".

Sakura had grown wonderful at healing and along with her "One Punch" technique she rivaled even Tsunade-sensei herself. But still she was far weaker then Sauske or Naruto and it hurt her greatly. For all her training and work she was still nowhere near as strong as them. The thought of Sauske reminded her of how much had changed. She thought of Sauske as an older brother not a crush.

For that matter she considered all of them her family, Sauske, Kakashi, and Naruto. She remember in particular a Christmas incident, she and Gaara had got caught under the mistletoe (Gaara was no longer crazy at this point). So she kissed him causing the normally stoic sand man to go unusually pink. This action also caused Naruto, Sauske, and Kakashi's eyes to collectively narrow protectively, after the kiss all three males led Gaara into one of the back rooms. When he exited Gaara looked unnaturally pale even for himself and the others had self-satisfied looks on their faces.

Her amusement didn't last long as she remembered why she was so upset in the first place. She had been feeling like that a lot lately, insignificant, trivial, weak. On that day of all days she should have been feeling happy. Today was Haruno Sakura's birthday.

**Please review and not the 'OH GOD YOUR STORY SUCKS FOR NO REASON OR BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE THE CHARACTER PAIRINGS' if you don't like the story or pairings here's a newsflash YOU DON'T GOTTA READ IT! The pairing by the way it Naruto/Sakura.**


	2. From Bad To Worse

**How Ya Like Me Now?**

Chapter 2: From Bad To Worse

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything pertaining to Naruto. I do however own the storyline and an Ipod.

Sorry for not updating I kind of forgot I started it YAY A.D.D

* * *

Slumping slowly down the stairs to the kitchen to drown her sorrow in a nice large bowl of ice cream and forget about her dismal birthday. The fact was no one remembered, not even Naruto, whom she was almost positive, was stalking her. Sighing she shook her head as if to remove the unwanted thoughts. As she turned to enter the kitchen she heard voices. One she recognized as her mother but the other one she couldn't place but it sounded startlingly familiar.

"Do we have to tell her? She will not react well and I don't want to see her hurt." Said her mother.

"I'm sorry but we have no choice. It is her 17th birthday she has to be told." Replied the voice sadly.

"What the hell am I supposed to say? Hi Sakura how was the day? Oh by the way your not my daughter." The women Sakura had called mother shrieked.

"Mom?" Sakura whispered entering the room to see her "mother" sitting at the Kitchen table with a tall maroon haired woman. She was tanned with oddly colored burgundy hair and deep green eyes. Sakura looked at the short blonde she had called mother "Its true isn't it? I'm really not your daughter."

Aya sighed "No sweetie your not."

"I know." Sakura replied eyes downcast.

"How long?"

Sakura frowned slightly "Well," she said thoughtfully "there have always been rumors circulating but I really found out while training with Tsunade-sensei. I was learning about different blood types you are an AB+ and on my birth certificate it says my father was A+. I on the other hand was an O- blood type which is impossible is several ways if you were my birth parents. I was about 14."

"I'm sorry I never told you" Aya murmured eyes downcast. "It was just nice to pretend, even for a little while, that I WAS your mother."

Sakura shook her head vehemently "No. You ARE my mother. You fed me, clothed me, looked after me when I was sick. You loved me even when I was bad. It doesn't matter if you gave birth to me your still Mom to me." Sakura and Aya smiled softly for a minute at each other until the clearing of a throat reminded them there was another person in the room. Michiko closed her eyes for a moment before opening them to focus on the pink haired adolescent in front of her.

"I am guessing that you want to know the truth about who you are?" Michiko said calmly, sizing up the teen ninja in front of her.

Sakura leaned against the wall "That would be nice, but what do you mean the truth about who I am?"

"Have you ever wondered why you have naturally pink hair? Why you can remember the most miniscule and insignificant facts? Why you can pick up techniques more quickly then any other? Why you are able to guess very accurately peoples feelings?"

"Maybe, how do you know all this?"

Michiko sighed, this was going to be interesting " You are the child of the redi-zu musha no-buru (I so made that up so .) or Noble Warrior Women. We're basically the Japanese version of the Amazons our sect is called The Hana." Sakura raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "When our children are born if they are sons they are kept in the village but if they are girls then they are sent to chosen surrogate mothers in other villages to be raised normally. On their seventeenth birthday the girls are taken back to the village for training. You know how there are hidden ninja villages such as The Hidden Village of Mist or The Sand? Well, our village is The Village Hidden in The Heart and it is impossible to find unless you know the way. So since today is the end of your 17th birthday I have come to collect you. Now I know this is a lot to digest but we must leave tonight so …"

"Alright I'll go pack." Sakura said, sharply cutting her off.

Michiko blinked, well that was unexpected. "Pardon? Don't you need some time to think? I mean your leaving your home to go to a place you didn't even know about. Aren't you even the least bit…umm?"

"Suspicious"

"Well yes."

Sakura gazed blankly at the women in front of her. "As much as I don't appreciate being 'collected' I have no reason to distrust you and as long as Mom is coming with me I am leaving nothing of value. So therefore I will go and pack."

Michiko looked at Aya, "What in world was that about?"

Aya glanced up the stairs worriedly, "I have no idea," turning her gaze to Michiko she frowned. "But more importantly why didn't you tell he the whole story."

Shrugging Michiko turned away " I believe the abridged version is safer, she will learn the truth when she is ready."

"Your choice." Aya replied as she swiftly left the kitchen to pack. Michiko was left alone with her thoughts. 'This really is going to be interesting.'

* * *

**Chapter End**

An. So did you like it so far? Drop me a review and I'll update again.


End file.
